I really love you
by Emerald-rei
Summary: Yuki, I really love you.. Those words are from Shuichi. Yuki would never ever expected it. This is the last time he hears such words from Shuichi...The Shuichi he loves, is killed in an accident...


**I really love you**

Disclaimer: I do not own this manga/anime.

Rating: PG or K+

Genre: Tragedy, slight romance, angst

Pairing: Yuki and Shuichi

Warnings or notes: One shot, shonen-ai, mild cursing words, sad ending, character death, OOC-ness, around 900+ and beware of language problems. English is not my main language.

I must state a note here saying I know very little of this anime/manga. This idea suddenly crossed my mind after I watched the OVA (although it is not related to the OVA).

Thanks to my beta reader-Empath no tenshi or Empath-chan! XD I owe you a lot! Hope you will drop a review. Thanks!

Edited: Oh yeah, there is another version of this story entitled 'I really hate you'. You can say it's the opposite version of this one. :P

**: Ready…Go :**

Yuki Eiri, the famous romance author had been wondering why his Shuichi have not came back from work. Shuichi normally would be home by now. But then, Yuki thought that Shuichi would just bounce around before he wanted to go back home. And, Yuki had fallen asleep due to his exhausted state.

He was sleeping soundlessly, before someone had called upon his name. "Yuki...Yuki..."

Yuki could have sworn to kill that someone to dare to wake him up in the middle of the night. And that someone was none other than Shuichi, the annoying and irritating brat he was staying with. "Shut up!" He cursed before he opened his golden eyes and gave a death glare at the nineteen-year-old singer. At the moment Yuki was wondering, 'why does that brat look so pale?'

"Yuki...," Shuichi smiled, not his usual bouncy and cheerful self. He was talking in a very low gentle voice. "I really love you..."

Yuki blinked for a while and Shuichi was gone from his view. "Hey!" Yuki thought Shuichi was playing a hide-and-seek game with him and rose from his sleeping place to find Shuichi. "Idiot! Where are you? If you are planning to play those stupid games, I am going to kick you out of my house!"

When Yuki got near his phone, it rang. He got startled for a while. 'Who the hell would call this late?' he mentally asked while picking up the phone.

"He-hello?" the voice was so nervous and Yuki sensed something was wrong.

"Yuki Eiri is on the phone," was his usual reply in his calm tone.

"Yuki-san! Shuichi...he is...," the person who called was none other than Hiro, Shuichi's best friend, who shared the same passion as the young lead singer.

Yuki felt a sudden pang on his chest at the mention of his lover's name. "What is it?" nevertheless, he won't jump into conclusion. That's the Yuki Eiri we all know about. XD

"Shindou-san got himself into an accident and is severely wounded. Please come to the hospital right now, Yuki-san!" apparently, someone grabbed the phone from Hiro and made the announcement to the author.

"!" Despite the fact Yuki always scolded Shuichi, he indeed cared so much for the youth. He just hated to admit it. "But...," he was going to protest that he saw the youth in front of his own eyes just a minute ago. Then a fact struck him as he recalled what happened. Normally Shuichi would have hugged him and yelled his name for countless times loudly. The Shuichi he saw just now was so pale and so...peaceful, almost like a soul...Wait! A soul!

"I'll be coming over," the author hung up as he grabbed his coat and quickly snatched his car keys. 'Please...don't be what I fear the most...' he mentally begged of God. Didn't even bother to lock his house, he almost ran towards his car and started the engine. Then he drove as fast as he could towards the addressed hospital.

When he arrived, he simply parked his car aside somewhere and ran towards the receptionist counter. There, as expected stood Hiro and the others. They appeared so sad and heart-broken. "Where is Shuichi?" Normally Yuki would address Shuichi as 'he', 'him', or anything else except his name in front of his friends.

"Yuki-san! Shuichi...Shuichi...is dead...," Fujisaki announced the death of the singer to the expressionless Yuki. The announcement made Yuki freeze on the spot.

"What the hell...," he mumbled, still couldn't bring himself to believe the news.

"He died when you were on the way to this hospital...," this time, Hiro voiced out in a very depressed and upset tone.

The Shuichi he loved was gone from his life. The Shuichi he thought annoying yet caring had died. The Shuichi who always had the attracting voice had left him alone in this world. The Shuichi who was his light of life had disappeared in front of him. The Shuichi...Shuichi...

"Shuichi...," Yuki murmured the dead singer's name sadly. Then, Yuki walked away from the receptionist counter. The others were trying to stop him.

"Where are you going?" One of them had asked, tears were streaming down their cheeks.

Yuki didn't spare them a glance. "None of your business," was the rude reply from him. Someone wanted to punch him for showing such coldness and the intention to go away after Shuichi died.

But Hiro pulled them back. "Let him be alone for now...He is as miserable as we are now..."

It seemed like only Hiro could understand how he felt at that moment. He drove back to his own house...no...his and also his Shuichi's...

"DAMMIT!" Yuki cursed and he hit the wall of the house unconsciously. "What a funny joke!" he continued to curse under his breath.

As much he wanted to run away from this cruel reality, which he had feared the most, he also wanted to cry. To be able to cry as much as he could...

"SHUICHI!" he roared as the unstoppable tears dropped profusely. The brat...since when he had become so important to him, the always calm, cold-hearted author? He cursed the God for deciding such a cruel destiny for Shuichi, for him. He cursed everyone for thinking he didn't care for Shuichi. He cursed himself for showing such coldness towards Shuichi. He cursed himself for letting Shuichi go alone to work. He cursed himself for yelling at Shuichi when he came to visit Yuki for the last time. He cursed himself for everything...

"_Yuki...I really love you..."_

Those words were now lost among the sobs of Yuki Eiri...Shindou Shuichi was now gone forever...

**: The End :**


End file.
